


Courageux

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [60]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Feelings Realization, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: S'il devait ne lui donner qu'une seule qualité, il dirait que l'homme était courageux.





	Courageux

Courageux

  
Clark devait avouer que Bruce Wayne était un homme intéressant, réfléchi et assez beau. Mais s'il devait ne lui donner qu'une seule qualité, il dirait que l'homme était courageux. Après tout, l'homme était Batman depuis plus de vingt ans, il n'avait pas hésité à sauver une partie de ses employés pendant l'attaque de Zod, niant le danger d'ailleurs. Bruce n'avait aussi aucun problème pour aller l'affronter, totalement au péril de sa vie, mais l'homme savait ce qu'il faisait, ou à moitié. Ensuite, Bruce était parti sauver sa mère, sans rien lui dire de plus qu'elle ne mourrait pas et que c'était sa promesse. Et il avait retrouvé encore une fois dans la soirée le Bat de Gotham faire de son mieux face à Doomsday. Et quand Clark était revenu à la vie, il avait appris par Diana que c'était l'idée de Bruce de le ramener, et qu'il aurait sûrement tout tenter pour qu'il revienne. Alors oui, Clark lui attribuerait ce mot, car Bruce le méritait, il le lui avait prouvé beaucoup de fois. Peut-être que Clark aimait aussi se dire que Bruce était devenu quelqu'un d'important pour lui maintenant.

  
Fin


End file.
